masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cerberus Daily News
General Design and Maintenance of the Page So about the Contents box, it's going to become enormous unless it's redesigned to be more compact. Might be better to list entries by month rather than day and week? Imagine it a year from now. :We might have to split this up, depending on how long BioWare supports this. If this goes on until Mass Effect 3 we could very well have several hundred of these daily updates on our hands. Maybe make a separate article every two or three months, and have Cerberus Daily News be a kind of hub page for all the articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I was thinking about this the last couple days I have been updating it. I agree, and I don't see any sign of them stopping. Maybe there should be a page for each individual MONTH of Cerberus Daily News (like "Cerberus Daily News: February 2010"), and then have this page serve as a sort of hub that links to them? It may also make sense to have the current week posted on this page as well, for ease of use? That way, if someone wants to just check out the current, most recent news, they can check out this page, but they can easily find the archives here as well, without the page getting super clogged up. Aisynia 06:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just thinking; maybe keep an archive like this up to date, but the hub page could have a list of news updates grouped into stories that pertain to each other? Might be an easier way of digesting it. FrankieJetson 21:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) If it's possible maybe the latest news update could be included on the front page of the wiki in a sidebar or somesuch? That would be a neat way of keeping up to date without having to scroll down the page itself. Good job whoever takes the time to update this page, I can't stand trying to read the box in the game itself! FrankieJetson 18:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I wholeheartedly agree with the suggestions of both Frankie and Aisynia -- if this continue as they are, it is definitely going to be too long, and the Cerberus Daily News page itself should probably serve as a hub that contains general information about what the news is for, what it does, and then link to to the relevant news content. But, definitely having the most recent update around on that page would be nice. However, I just hope that someone would always remember to update it :) --Lilliful 20:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Someone did some nice formatting, and now I'm working on some of what I was speaking of above. Here's how I am approaching this article (in addition to format changes already made). I put today's news specifically at the top, as the first topic. After that, is an archives topic. This means that each day, "Todays news" needs to be updated, as well as the archive. For right now, I have left the current month posted on the main Cerberus Daily News page. I am wondering, how should we handle this? Should we keep the current month on there and then remove it when the month changes? As in, when march comes, remove all February entries now that we have an archive? Or should we keep it the way it is? We coudl also keep only the current week.. OR we could also keep the last seven days. I favor the latter, but wanted to give it a couple days to gather opinion before I went ahead and made sweeping changes like that. Aisynia 06:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Aisynia, I definitely think keeping the Cerberus Daily News (CDN) Page as current as possible is good. Remove previous months and only list the current month news and links to the archives of each month. I'd help with the news, but I can't even read it on my TV. And as someone else mentioned, the CDN page could become a hub that points to the current month and the archives with explanation of what the news means and what effect if any it has for the player. -- (Lone Hunter 22:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) Since we are dividing the news into separate month articles, I think the "Week One/Two/Three/Four" division might need to be thrown out entirely, or make it that "Week One" always starts as the 1st of that month, regardless of whether it is a Sunday or not. For example, January 31st should be moved off the February page. At the current rate, there is going to end up being a lot of overlap between months. --Saren72 21:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. February 28th ended up on the March page as well. I think the week divisions are useful, because they split up the articles into separate sections and add some organization to the pages, but I still think the articles should be on the correct page for their month. So maybe sort by month, then by week? i.e. February 28th would end up being week 5 of February, and March 1st-6th would be week 1 of March? --Rycr 17:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed, now do we know the year these take place? 2185 when Shepard wakes up? If so, did he wake up in January 2185 or later in the year and CDN will showcase that. They do go by our Calendar so it's definitely not a leap year. ::Maybe they take place after the end of ME2 in 2186 or maybe the end of ME2 was in January 2185? -- (Lone Hunter 18:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC)) : I'm inclined to agree. I can't see any reason why we can't have the January 31st entry in as January week 4 as it fell on a Sunday. Most people think of new weeks beginning on a Monday. Equally, once that is moved the others will fall into place correctly so we will avoid the confusion of having the odd day slipping into the next week. Based on the consensus I'll sort this now, we can always undo if it doesn't work. I would also imagine that these news reports are for 2185. Edit: Done. FridgeRaider88 22:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) So then I guess at the end of March, we'll have to make a new Week Five heading for the last 3 days. --Saren72 22:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : Right, and Week One of April will have 04/01 to 04/04 (inc). EIther way we do it there will be a compromise, but I think this should reduce confusion. FridgeRaider88 22:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Interactions in game? The latest news report states that there will be deleages from the new alien race on the citadel, will they be appearing in game, or is the report as close as we're gonna get to them? -- Looq 19:22, Febuary 18, 2010 (UTC) :Since they are delegates from a new race, they'll probably be on the Presidium, meeting the Council or something like that. The Presidium isn't playable, so you probably won't see any in-game. -Rycr 20:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe it's something we'll see in Mass Effect 3, or for a future DLC. --Spoo12 21:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) There are some interesting DLC possibilities hinted at here. There's the corporate forces fighting the Krogan warlord, and now the whole Facinus thing. Both have the look of things that Shepard might want to look into, especially since Shepard could still be a Spectre at this point. --OmegaPaladin 12:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Archiving of recent news. This archiving of recent news is both unnecessary and annoying. Not everyone checks this page everyday, to have to go to the archive page simply because they missed one day is stupid. Having the currents month news up does not clutter the page unnecessarily so that can hardly be used as an excuse. If anything should be deleted it is the archive for the current month. Not only would it actually be easier to just copy paste the news into an archive at the end of the month, it would remove redundancy without being annoying. Finally I made this page so it would have more functionality than just reading the news on the Cerberus Network but if its only showing today's news then then it's simply equal to the Cerberus Network (except for the scrolling).Bastian964 02:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that it makes sense to have more than just the news from the current day on this page. Are we sure we want to have a full month on this page though? I imagine the best options would be one of either 1 week, 2 weeks or 1 month. Any more than this and it'll probably start to feel cluttered. FridgeRaider88 10:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree as well, but I would prefer either the whole month or just keep it up to date daily. If you do it by month at least it reduces the amount of work necessary to keep it up to date. The current way just means someone has a constant job of keeping the article current each day. And I don't think anyone should do that. So if we do it by month, then the archive for the current month should only be created at the end of the month. -- (Lone Hunter 21:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC)) Canocity? See i get the impression fromm the moderators and most other people that the cerbrus daily news updates are not being treated as fully canon, is there a reason for this? or am i mistaken? whats the deal? ralok 03:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, the news should be treated as 'flavor material' (I.E possible canon). 13:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : Why? there is no reason for that, it comes from canon sources, how is it any less canon than anything else. ralok 01:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm more worried about clan Urdnot suppling weapons to those forces Binary Heliz are fighting, if that is indeed canon.Paladin cross 14:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Well they are canon, but nothing like the summer movie thing will probabaly be refrenced in the third game.MEffect Fan 14:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Turian Duel With this war between the sepertast and the turian government, and the coming duel, probably tomarrow on D-Day, and the distrust. It seems to me that the easiest way to solve the duel crisis is to have an old favorite. The flintlock single-shot duel. Like here in Andrew Jackson`s life. http://www.youtube.com/user/TheCobaltAgent#p/c/78B31348FA9A97D4/1/dsV3hJtriBE . It is so much simpler. Sothourn5678 02:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Headline layout change What I want to do is give each report a unique headline and replace "See also" dates with direct links between related reports. As it is, the dates are just a bunch of numbers and it has become difficult to distinguish individual articles since most have nearly the same title. The following is an example of a single report under this new system: ''06/16/2010 - Spaedar Captured by Colonialist Forces'' *Other stories in The War on Taetrus: (First - Previous - Next) As you can see, each series of reports will be given a more general name, and links provided to the first report in that series and the previous and next reports. Series that have reached a definite end can have a link added to that series' last report. This is much more convenient to navigate and easier to update. If I get the go-ahead (or at least no virulent opposition), I'll start implementing the necessary changes. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC)